TSGG Playing Rough
by thesilverhyena
Summary: One Shot: (subject to change, possibly). Rated "M" for a reason. Jason Voorhees and his mate Lisa enjoy a game of "Hide-and-Seek-in-the-Dark", reinforcing their love and devotion to each other through playing, killing, and bondage. Guilty pleasure fic. Read at your own risk. Based off of Lady Voorhees' "The Strange Good Girl."


This is based off of PebblesInMyPockets' story that she had written called "The Strange Good Girl", featuring Jason Voorhees and her OC Lisa. (Lisa is used with permission!) I'll have a link to her and her story below. Seriously, if you haven't read it, check it out, it's amazing! (Provided that you can handle gore, language, violence, adult content, and fluff. You have been warned.)

That being said, if you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

Playing Rough

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

*Somewhere in the Woods Surrounding Crystal Lake, Nearly Summer, Evening*

Pulse pounding and breath heavy in the cool, evening air, a massive, shadowy figure skidded to a halt. Although the infamous battle-scared hockey mask was donned and he was obviously on the hunt, Jason's blade had yet to be drawn. Nope, it wasn't THAT kind of a hunt. Today was special, for the elusive and crafty creature he was seeking was NOT to be harmed. Only captured.

The sun had nearly set, leaving only a faint bit of golden and pink light in the sky. Soon enough, Jason would have to resume his mission by the light of the moon and stars. Not that he minded, for he could navigate in the dark very well. Unfortunately for him, so could his prey. A lopsided grin formed on the masked brute's face, thankfully hidden by the mask. She certainly wasn't making it easy for him, yet Jason could appreciate it. Besides, it would make it that much sweeter when he finally had her in his grasp.

A slight grunt escaped his throat, keen ears picking up on the faintest rustle of foliage. Quickly, Jason scanned the treetops. Ah yes, she liked to hide up there. Suddenly, a bit of movement caught his attention. It was a small, slender shape, barely visible in the growing darkness, but Jason knew what he saw. Unfortunately, so did his target. Picking up speed, the giant of a man effortlessly plowed through the thick overgrowth and dodged the trees. Although his prey barely made a sound as she dashed through the woods, barely twenty feet ahead of him, every so often the snap of a twig or rustle of leaves gave away her position. Yet, despite the fact that a mountain of muscle pursued her, closing fast, she had yet to scream.

Jason's heart raced, pushing himself harder, each booted step making a solid 'thud' against the earthen ground. Then, finally, after nearly two hours of hunting, he pounced, engulfing the lithe, tiny female in a bear hug as he dragged them both to the ground. However, before any serious damage could be done, Jason twisted around, taking the brunt of the fall and making sure that he cushioned the struggling form trapped in his arms. They both panted heavily for a moment.

 _'Finally,'_ Jason thought to himself, pridefully as he looked down to the squirming figure he held, _'Victory!'_

Blowing a few loose strands of her bangs out of her face, Lisa glanced up at her mate, smiling. Her previously white tank top had been stained with various shades of brown and green from their little game, her black jeans sported a few new holes and tears, and her boots were well worn and faded, but the girl didn't seem to care. Despite the fact that Jason had caught her, she wasn't just going to give in. Playfully, the girl nearly wriggled free of his arms, only to find herself flipped onto her back with the masked titan of a man pinning her down on the ground. Before she could resume her struggle, Jason grasped both her wrists in his massive hand like a vice and held them up above her head. He watched her for a minute, studying the steady rise and fall of her chest with each panting breath she inhaled. Slowly, the behemoth lowered his head, a deep, rumbling purr emanating from his chest as he began to nuzzle the girl affectionately.

 _'Oh Jason...'_

Returning the affection, Lisa let out a few chirp-like whistles and clicked her tongue. She knew now that the hunt was over. Jason had won, he had captured her. At that moment, the girl felt an excited flutter in her stomach that sent hot and cold shivers running up and down her spine, especially when she gazed back into her mate's mismatched but expressive eyes. There was something in there, something greedy. A spark of hunger. Jason, he wanted her. He wanted to see her, lying completely naked beneath him, writhing and squirming from the pleasure that only he could give to her. Already Jason could feel her body heat rising with the anticipation of what was to come.

 _'Yes, yes... please, Jason. You captured me... make me yours.'_ Lisa pleaded silently, within her mind.

Lightly, Jason ran his free hand over the scar on her throat, then moved to her breasts. He let out a pleased grunt as Lisa wiggled a little, stimulated by his touch. Still, her clothes were on, something that could be taken care of quickly easily enough. Moaning silently, Lisa closed her eyes, already feeling herself moistening between her legs. The slightest yelp escaped her mouth as Jason brushed his growing hardness against her in a a teasing manner. Then without a moment's hesitation, the massive brute scooped up his mate, tossing her over his shoulder with just one arm. He wasn't finished. Hardly. Jason was only just getting started, but, he needed to whisk his prize away to somewhere more secluded to continue.

Lisa struggled a little in his grasp, but he held her tight and kept a firm grip on her legs so she wouldn't be able to kick. With a playful growl, he gave her a light swat on her ass, carrying her off further into the woods. The lake was in sight, just through the trees, moonlight reflecting from the rippling water's surface. His Mother's old cabin was close, as was his underground den. Lisa had since settled down, though she occasionally squirmed, grasping the back of her captor's jacket in tight handfuls, knowing full well what was to happen once they were in Jason's lair.

However, when the two of them neared the treeline, it quickly became apparent that they were no longer alone out here. The large male paused, his ears picking up on the sounds of someone walking towards them, rather clumsily, muttering to herself.

"Ah, fucking hell! Work you stupid thing, wor-OW!"

A low growl escaped Jason's throat as the beam of a flashlight momentarily shone right in his eyes. It was then he could see, that standing about fifteen feet away was a slender yet tall woman in her mid twenties, half naked and sopping wet, having just gotten out of the lake after a moonlight swim. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the imposing sight of Jason... and the girl he had hoisted over his shoulder.

"Holy... holy fucking shit! It-it's you!"

At once, the late night swimmer abandoned her flashlight, instead opting to pull a decent sized handgun out of the beach bag that she carried. Come to think of it, the intruder was uncharacteristically calm. Normally they ran away screaming, leaving Jason with no choice but to give chase. However, holding Lisa had considerably slowed Jason down, leaving him unable to grab his machete in his usual swift manner. Curious as to what was going on, Lisa craned her neck to get a better look.

 _'Well, this just got interesting.'_ she muttered to herself, mentally.

"Al-alright you! I know who you are. Y-you're the guy... him, the one from the stories!" the intruder hissed in an annoyingly nasally voice, as she grabbed for something around her neck, "T-that's why my boyfriend gave me his gun. And this!" she added, showing the odd, little cylindrical silver charm on the chain around her neck, "Now then, you great ugly brute, first you're gonna take that machete off your hip and toss it in the bushes! N-next... you put that poor girl down! Let... her... go! Don't think I wont shoot you."

If Jason had the capacity to burst out laughing, he would have. All in all, this was a nice, challenging change to his usual fair of intruders. This woman thought that Lisa, HIS special good girl, was nothing more then a common victim! Seeing the potential for great fun, Lisa lightly tapped her mate's back in a sequence, then at a signaling growl of confirmation, she began struggling to sell the act. Grunting in an animalistic fashion, Jason squeezed his hold on the girl, all the while keeping his glare fixed on the intruder with the gun.

Suddenly, a shrill noise filled the night air, something neither Jason nor Lisa expected. The intruder not only cocked the hammer of the revolver in her hand, she had her necklace charm in her mouth and was blowing into it, revealing that it was in fact a loud whistle.

"There we are. The boys would have heard that!" she hissed, "PUT HER DOWN, NOW!"

With a deep, hate-filled growl, Jason set Lisa down, watching as she flashed him a quick wink before performing her best impersonation of frightened prey that had been lucky enough to escape the clutches of a hungry predator.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay... just stay behind me now," the intruder said, in a much calmer and sweeter voice towards Lisa, "That's it, he ain't gonna hurt you anymore. Maybe the big inbred ain't as dumb as I've heard! Knows when he's outgunned!"

 _'God, what an asshole!'_

Slowly, Lisa circled behind the other woman while she was busy prattling insults off at Jason. All the while, the lithe little huntress put up a spectacular false front despite the fact that on the inside, she was seething. How DARE this little bitch say such cruel things about Jason! Carefully and without making a sound, Lisa pulled one of her daggers out of her boot, pursing her lips into a kiss when Jason's eyes landed on her. The masked killer drew his machete, continuing to play along and keep the "wannabe hero" distracted.

"Toss it in the bushes! Go on! Or better yet, maybe I oughtta shoot your ugly mug just because. Yeah, for pickin' on a poor, defenseless-hhgggllluhhhh!"

Before the little upstart could say another word, Lisa slit her throat wide open, releasing a torrent of blood to rush out and spill onto the ground. The gun fell out of the shocked woman's hand before she could fire a shot and she sank to her knees, gasping and gargling for air that would not come. As her vision blurred and death's icy grip began to pull her into the darkness, she looked up to see Lisa scowling down at her, bloody knife in hand and mouthing, "That's my husband... bitch!"

With a triumphant grunt, Jason stood behind his mate, watching with satisfaction as his little female kicked that vile intruder's face in, since she wasn't dying fast enough.

 _"_ _Good. Excellent, Jason. You be sure to reward your good girl. She performed admirably."_ Mother praised.

Beneath his mask, Jason was beaming. Of course, he had every intention to reward his special girl. Upon inspecting the corpse, Jason saw that his mate had already laid claim to the gun. It was a nice revolver and while normally the guns ended up in the bottom of his horde, seeing as he didn't care for their use, Lisa liked and collected them so he let her keep the ones she found. He tilted his head curiously as Lisa's shoulders shook with laughter, then she opened the chamber and spun it around, smiling the entire time as she showed it to him. No bullets! Jason just groaned and rolled his eyes.

 _'And these people assume I'M stupid! I'm deformed, not an idiot!'_

While pawing over the body, Jason slipped the necklace off of the dead girl's neck, admiring the little whistle in the fading illumination of the flashlight on the ground and the moonlight. Lisa was still checking out her prize and peaking through the beach bag, momentarily distracted. Quickly, Jason pocketed the little trinket. He had seen boys give their girls shiny trinkets many times before. But, before he could pat himself on the back and carry on with his original plans for the evening, footsteps closing in fast through the foliage and accompanying voices captured both his and Lisa's attention. That's right! The bitch they killed was waiting for her friends!

"Dude, it came from over here!"

"Think she'll be okay? Buffy had your gun, right Dante?"

"Please Chad, do you honestly think I'd have been stupid enough to give that broad a loaded gun?! If anything that whistle and the sight of a gun would scare creepers away." the one called Dante hissed, in a low tone.

"We shoulda gone with her man, there's weirdos out here in the woods!"

They spoke in a low tone, though it did nothing to conceal their position as they crashed and snapped their way through the underbrush. Neither did the flashlight beams that were waving around for that matter.

"Dammit!" Lisa mouthed, in annoyance.

Luckily, it looked and sounded like there were only two of them, a little bit on the hammered side after one to many, as their speech was slurred. Thinking quickly, Jason grabbed Buffy's body by the ankle and dragged her into the bushes while Lisa hid the rest of her belongings. Then, the girl grabbed the flashlight, messed up her hair, and rubbed a mixture of dirt, leaf litter, and blood all over herself. She gave Jason a quick kiss on his mask, mouthing "I love you," before he melted into the shadows to wait.

 _'Why didn't I think of this a long time ago? Playing victim is kinda fun.'_ Lisa snickered inwardly.

Well, time to writhe on the ground and look pathetic. Taking in a deep breath, Lisa purposely tripped and stumbled through the woods, blood-covered flashlight flailing around and trying to look as scared as possible. With a barely audible yelp, she fell down to the ground, feigning an injury when Chad's and Dante's flashlights landed on her. Seeing them up close, they both had medium builds. The one on the left, Dante, with his bad spiky black hair dye job and tight muscle shirt reminded Lisa a lot of Matt, her first kill, and left a sour taste in her mouth. Chad on the other hand looked like your average yet handsome twenty-something with flowing blonde hair and a potentially fake tan. The smell of beer and illicit substances hung heavy in the air around them.

"Holy shit, dude!" Dante shouted.

"Oh my God! What the fuck happened?" Chad questioned, "H-hey, have you seen our friend?"

Watching from the darkness, Jason felt a surge of jealousy spike. While Lisa could play her part well, he didn't like two rival males fawning over her, touching her, being so close. Slowly and methodically, he approached from behind, blade already drawn and itching to taste flesh and blood.

As she was being bombarded with questions, Lisa curled in on herself, shaking her head and covering her ears.

"Who did this to you? Did they hurt Buffy too? What are you doing out here anyway?" Chad continued, "She's not saying anything, Dante!"

"Well if you give the poor girl a chance and shut up!" Dante retorted, as he helped Lisa to her feet.

Once given a moment to breathe, Lisa frantically pointed to her throat and shook her head, trying to sign that she couldn't speak. The girl trembled and hugged herself, scanning around the blackened woods like a terrified doe.

"Don'tcha think it's strange that we ain't heard a peep outta her?" Chad questioned.

"I... I don't think... she can." Dante mentioned.

"Quiet type? Perfect girlfriend material."

At Chad's crude, muttered joke, Dante slapped his shoulder and glared at him. Meanwhile, Lisa had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. So typical. No matter, they'd be unrecognizable as ever being human shortly. Jason would see to it.

"L-look, help us understand. Okay?"

Slowly, Lisa nodded to Dante, pulling a worn and tattered notepad out of her jeans. While she scratched something down, Chad motioned to his friend, muttering, "Hey dude, that's Buffy's flashlight she's got."

Taking a closer look, the girl may have been dirty and covered in fresh blood, but she had no visible wounds. A lot of scars maybe, and tears in her clothing, but nothing fresh.

Now more suspicious and less concerned, the two boys narrowed their eyes at Lisa as a ghost of a smirk graced her lips.

"What d-did you d-do to our friend?!" Dante asked, shakily, raising his flashlight like a makeshift club.

Her smile getting bigger as she could see Jason in all his intimidating glory standing right behind them, Lisa handed her little notepad to Chad and Dante. It read, -She threatened my husband, so I killed her.-

"Y-your husba-? What the fuck, lady?!"

At Dante's outburst, both boys rushed Lisa in a blind rage that fizzled out as soon as it began. A large, powerful hand grasped Dante by the back of the neck and squeezed, while a thick spatter of blood sprayed on both him and Lisa. Barely able to turn his head, the male was horrified to see his friend's head was nearly split completely in two like a rotted melon. Chad's corpse, frozen in shocked anguish, was left to collapse to the ground with an unceremonious thud, leaving a pool of blood and brain matter to form under it while the blade imbedded in the flesh was wretched free.

Dante screamed as loudly as he could, overshadowing the furious snarl coming from Jason's throat. Lisa calmly tilted her head and watched as her mate twisted the struggling trespasser around to face him. She knew full well that Jason HATED it when other people touched her and therefor that poor fool's punishment for doing so would be all the more severe.

"N-no! Chad... you... y-you mother fucking bastard! I'll kill you both for this!"

 _"_ _Punish him, Jason. He's just like the counselors that let you drown!"_ Mother commanded.

Narrowing his functioning eye, Jason felt a fury build up within him. The boy wasn't watching, he wasn't paying attention. Growling deeply, Jason tightened his grip, repeatedly smashing Dante's head into a wretched pulp up against the nearest tree. There was a sickening 'crunching' sound with each strike and after the first two hits, the intruders cries were silenced for good. Jason continued until there wasn't much of a face left.

When he finally looked up from the carnage with a startled grunt, the giant brute relaxed, feeling Lisa's soothing touch on his arm. She clicked her tongue and whistled softly. At once, Jason tossed the dead body he was still holding aside like an unwanted ragdoll and pulled his mate into a warm embrace. Possessively, he nuzzled against her, desperately wanting to pick up where they had left off before their romantic fling was disturbed. But, for the time being, the two of them had quite a mess to clean up.

 _"_ _That's a good boy, Jason."_ Mother cooed, softly now that the bloodshed was finished.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Jason and Lisa followed the obvious trail their latest victims left behind, leading to their little one tent campsite and dying fire. They simply stripped the corpses and site of anything of value, dumped any alcohol, destroyed the stash of pills and powder, put out the fire, and finally dumped the corpses inside the tent and used it to more easily haul the broken bodies through the woods.

Luckily, there was plenty of room in the large pit concealed beneath one of the other cabins. It was a messy and unpleasant chore, cleaning it out a few weeks prior, but Spring Break that year kept the two vicious killers quite busy and the pit tended to fill up fast during those times. The three bodies, tent and all, were simply dumped inside, leaving the little haul they had collected as their only burden. Well... maybe not exactly.

 _'I may be finished with them, but it's YOU I'm NOT finished with!'_ Jason grunted to himself, as he and his mate returned to Mother's old cabin.

Sensing Jason's playful mood returning, Lisa sped up her pace, glancing over her shoulder. The girl's eyes widened a little as the hulking brute bounded forward, catching her and tossing her over his shoulder once more so that he wouldn't have to hunt her down again. While he enjoyed their full stakes games of hide and seek, he had already won and intended to reap the rewards of victory. Those idiots interrupting them did nothing to change that fact.

 _'Oh... oh you...'_ was all Lisa could sputter, within her mind.

She had been hoping to sneak away and make Jason work for it all over again. But the massive man that held her was smarter then that and saw right through her plan. A barely audible startled yelp escaped her mouth when Jason gave her yet another playful swat on the ass. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to get her attention. She could hear that familiar, huffing, gravely noise that was Jason's laugh. Obviously he was having a great time. Sighing in defeat, Lisa simply let him carry her into the old, rundown cabin and down the trap door leading into the tunnels. As soon as that trap door closed, she knew there would be no escape... not that she'd want to.

 _'Well... it is nice to be back home.'_

Lisa grabbed Jason's jacket in handfuls, watching the familiar wooden beams, dirt walls, and tunnel drift further and further away until the two of them entered the main living chamber. She had gotten used to the dimly lit surroundings rather quickly since she and Jason first started living together. Sometimes, the girl even found herself craving it. Without much of a care, Jason simply dumped their spoils from the kill next to his work table. They could go through those later. Right now, there was something else on his mind.

 _'My good girl...'_ Jason grunted to himself, gently slinging his prize off his shoulder and onto the bed in the corner of the room, _'Mine! Forever... my good girl.'_

Lisa let out a puff of air, once again blowing a few stray strands of hair from her face. She laid still, only moving to make herself more comfortable, as Jason carefully took a wet rag to her face, neck, and arms, cleaning her up. A deep, rumbling purr echoed from his chest as the girl smiled back up at him. While he might not have cared, he knew how fussy Lisa could be and that she liked to stay clean. This wasn't the first time he had done this, and it wouldn't be the last. Jason wanted her to be happy and comfortable.

While the girl began to settle down, Jason removed her boots, then proceeded to shed his jacket and shirt, tossing them to the earthen ground without a care. Already, Lisa was trembling in anticipation and felt her panties getting wet once more, her body's natural response whenever she gazed upon that magnificent, scarred titan in the flesh. Jason leaned over his little female, taking in a deep breath. Her scent was intoxicating and he could tell that she was getting aroused, which in turn began to make him hard.

 _'Please Jason... just fucking take me!'_ Lisa silently begged.

Apparently, her mate had somehow heard her silent plea as he perked up with a grunt from his nuzzling. With a playful glint in his working eye, Jason grasped Lisa's wrists in one hand, pinning her arms up over her head. A slight gasp escaped her throat when she glanced over and saw that he was fumbling with the chains in his free hand. Lisa grinned mischievously, wriggling beneath the enormous male. She had taught Jason well.

 _'Maybe a little too well.'_ the girl reasoned with herself as soon as the first shackle clicked shut around her wrist.

While securing the second shackle and tightening the slack to keep her in place, Jason teased his mate, thrusting his growing bulge against her. He watched in delight as his willing captive squirmed against her bonds. Still, he wasn't quite satisfied yet. Brutishly and aggressively, driven by a deeply imbedded primal instinct, Jason tore off both her tank top and bra, leaving them in shreds on the floor and exposing her small, soft breasts and silky skin. Oddly enough, in some ways, it was as if he was unwrapping a gift. Come to think of it, she was a very special gift.

Savoring the moment, Jason lifted up his mask, just enough to reveal his mouth, and began kissing, licking, and nipping all over her body. He wanted to show his girl that he loved every single part of her. Lisa couldn't help but giggle a little and squirm as Jason's tongue lightly flicked over her naval and the surrounding sensitive flesh. Having teased her enough there, the massive brute undid her pants, yanking them off and throwing them against the wall, leaving Lisa in only her black underwear. By now she was so wet the girl could hardly stand it. And judging by the look on Jason's face, he knew this. He was just going to torture his prisoner.

In a dominant display, Jason leaned over her once again, this time kissing his willing captive on the lips hard and passionately. His tongue demanded entrance, which the girl surrendered immediately, allowing him to slip inside and mingle with her own. Lisa knew what to expect tonight. Yet she craved it. She was dying for a release. Jason had every intention of playing rough!

 _'Fuck yes! Jason... mmph!'_ Lisa found herself thinking, _'Make me yours, make me beg for mercy you wont grant.'_

At once, her heart rate accelerated as Jason nipped her lower lip before breaking off the kiss. Lisa panted heavily and closed her eyes for a moment, only to involuntarily wriggle on the bed. Jason now sat on her bedside, smirking confidently as his large, teasing fingers stroked her still covered entrance. He liked watching her buck and arch her back, knowing that there was an urge and ache only he could fulfill.

Finally, Jason tore off her soaked through panties, having tormented Lisa enough, before sliding his fingers into her slick apex. Slowly, he moved them in and out of her, noting how well lubricated and ready for him that she was. There was virtually no resistance she was so wet. Already, just this simple bit of foreplay had the girl moaning silently and spreading her legs for him in order to give her captor easier access. Chuckling softly to himself, Jason withdrew his hand, taking in the scent of the girl's wetness, then he got an idea. Leaning over Lisa once again, the brute took a taste off his fingers first before offering them to her. Obediently, the girl tasted herself off of him, licking his fingers clean. When she was finished, Lisa practically melted into the sheets and blankets when Jason moved to the end of the bed, got on his knees and spread her legs apart.

Without any warning, he plunged his tongue into her wet folds. At first, he lapped up her sweet juices slowly, already noticing the change in his girl. She pulled against her bonds, unable to grasp the sheets beneath her. When she arched her back and squirmed, Jason used one arm to push and hold her down, letting his hand rest on the tender flesh of her belly. He smirked as much as he deformed face would allow, repeatedly licking and sucking on her clit. Every time he so much as brushed against that tiny bundle of nerves, it whipped his Lisa into a frenzy, causing her to moan silently and curl her toes. Any minute now, she'd be ready to cum for him.

 _'Mmmmhhhhh... please don't stop.'_ Lisa begged, as she closed her eyes and the skin on her cheeks, belly, and breasts began to flush pinkish-red.

Adding to the intensity, Jason used his free hand to tickle and massage his prisoner's clit while he explored deeper into her entrance with his probing tongue.

 _'It tastes just like candy.'_ Jason purred to himself

Lisa couldn't hold it in any longer as the uncontrollable tremors of orgasm hit, bringing her to a state of complete euphoria. Laying there, completely helpless and vulnerable, trusting her mate while he relentlessly pleasured and dominated her. She really liked it. Coming down from her orgasm, the girl couldn't help but giggle a little as she heard Jason's rather audible slurping as he cleaned her up, not letting any of her sweet honey go to waste.

Licking his misshapen lips with satisfaction, Jason kissed her inner thigh before lowering his mask once again. He stood up to his full height, towering over his captive. By now, his normally loose pants felt restrictively tight and there was no concealing the raging hard on under there. In two short seconds, Jason had already kicked off his boots. Next, he approached Lisa's side once more, unzipping his work pants, sliding them and his athletic boxers to the dirt-covered ground.

Upon seeing how erect Jason was made Lisa let out a quiet gasp as her eyes widened. His rock-hard cock throbbed in anticipation for what was to come next. He looked... delicious. The hulking brute chuckled softly to himself as he saw Lisa bucking against her chains, legs spread to him and back arched. So, that's how it was going to be? She was getting too eager and demanding. She was HIS prisoner tonight and he'd have to settle her down.

Carefully, Jason knelt over his little female in such a position where she'd be able to take his throbbing manhood into her mouth. Through the dark eye holes of his mask, he looked down at her expectantly and grunted, using one hand to hold himself steady so that he didn't accidentally crush Lisa under his bulk, and the other gently ran through his mate's short, spiky hair. Smirking playfully, the girl licked her lips, gazing right back up at Jason with complete adoration. Obediently, she slipped the tip past her lips and began to suck.

A loud, animalistic, pleasured growl escaped from Jason's throat once he felt her warm, wet tongue probe and lick against his silky, hard, yet sensitive flash. The girl's willing mouth was completely plugged by now as she suckled on his cock, slowly taking him in deeper and deeper. Jason was in complete control, having her keep the pace slow and easy so he could enjoy the build up. As she slid him in and out of her mouth, bringing him closer to release with each hard suck, the girl's captor had her pay special attention to the tip, as he greatly enjoyed it when she tickled it with her tongue.

 _'Raw power and dominance... that's my Jason.'_ Lisa moaned, mentally, _'Cum for me, please cum for me, Jason.'_

Jason grunted, smirking at how eager Lisa was to please him. He found himself liking it. Found himself loving her, especially as she gazed back up at him. There was nothing but love and trust in her eyes... then a hint of surprise and a barely audible squeal. Jason finally came, and came hard, spilling his warm, sticky load into Lisa's mouth. Throwing his head back, the masked giant sighed heavily and panted. Afterward, he chuckled once more, removing his member and allowing her to swallow his gift more easily. After accepting his seed, the girl began to lick him clean, even kissing and suckling on the tip of his cock to help harden him up again.

Growling softly, Jason shifted and lifted up his mask, still keeping himself on top of Lisa, and began kissing and nibbling all over her body. He started with her forehead and cheeks, then her luscious lips, before moving down to the neck and collarbone, finally making a longer pit stop at her small yet perky breasts. Lisa pulled against her bindings, causing the chain links to clink as she moved, curling in on herself for a moment before wrapping her legs around Jason's waist. The hulking brute just grunted affectionately, not even looking up while kneading one breast and experimentally sucking on the other.

 _'Hmmmm... I wonder...'_ Jason thought to himself.

He paused his exploration and took his mask all the way off, tilting his head like a questioning dog. Grinning mischievously, Jason leaned forward, kissed his little female on the lips, then slipped the battle-scarred hockey mask over her face. At first Lisa was a little confused. Sure, she had worn his shirts and jacket before, occasionally used Jason's machete, even stole his mask for a little pranking fun a couple of times, but this was the first time she had actually worn his mask. She smiled, wondering what exactly it looked like on her. It felt a little... strange.

 _'How does he wear this all day?'_ Lisa found herself wondering.

Perhaps it was just because it was a little to big for her, as it didn't quite sit right on her smaller facial features and with Jason returning to his touching, teasing, and tickling, the hockey mask slipped a little, covering her eyes and making an effective blindfold. Now Lisa found herself giggling, though barely a sound escaped her throat. She closed her eyes, enjoying each intimate touch, nuzzle, and kiss along her body. Just to torture the girl, Jason growled possessively and positioned himself above her, the tip of his cock lightly pressing against her tight, slick entrance. At once, Lisa felt her stomach flutter in anticipation and her heartbeat quickened, igniting a fire in her belly. Jason had pleasured her. Jason marked her. And now... he was going to claim her.

 _'Mine!'_

In a single, powerful thrust, Jason slid inside of her, groaning from the sheer ecstasy of feeling her warm, tight wetness clench around him. His willing captive arched her back and writhed beneath him, grasping at the chain binding her wrists above her head. With a firm, bruising grip, Jason took hold of the girl's hip, lifting her up a little before sliding his other hand underneath her. Greedily, he kneaded her supple backside while pounding into her flesh as if his life depended on it. Each movement was like a piston, driving deeper and deeper, striking her most sensitive spot with every stroke.

Lisa moaned silently, lost in her mate's wild, animalistic, and dominating rhythm. It was exactly what she needed from Jason. He filled her to the limit, her slick inner walls stretching and conforming to fit his impressive girth. Already, Lisa could feel her natural lubrication gushing over Jason's manhood, allowing him to move in and out freely and increase speed. The mask covering her face moved again with Jason's next mighty thrust, allowing her to see the way his chest heaved in and out with each loud, grunting breath he took. When he stopped to admire the little female squirming beneath him, Jason leaned down, nuzzling and kneading all over her while lingering in her. Every wriggle brought some relief to the growing ache inside of her, but it was obvious that Jason was just torturing her again.

 _'Oh... oh God, he's fucking amazing...'_ Lisa gasped, her lip movements concealed by the hockey mask.

She didn't know how he managed to do it, but Jason had brought her to orgasm before he was finished. As the intense, pleasure filled tremors caused the girl to tremble uncontrollably in the throws of bliss, it dawned on her that Jason, despite his rough, animalisic love making, was still holding back. He procured enjoyment from pleasing her, knowing that he was the cause of it. Jason would simply bring her to a climax, let her rest a little while massaging her breasts, butt, and stomach, before starting into her once again.

Lisa began to loose count on how many times Jason had done this. Not that it mattered, right now, she was in absolute heaven. Eventually, Jason removed his mask from her face, wanting to look upon her as he trust in and out once more. He panted heavily, each movement creating a wet, slapping sound. Finally, with a deep, relieved gasp, Jason released, spilling his molten, sticky seed deep inside of his mate before supporting himself on his elbows, just above her, shaking from the throws of orgasm. Reflexively, Lisa wrapped her legs tighter around Jason's waist, completely out of breath herself and utterly spent from what would be her final orgasm of the night. She and Jason had never gone for quite this long with each other and despite everything, the girl wasn't certain if she'd be able to withstand another one. Besides, the massive brute looked pretty tired too. Lisa felt the last few spurts from Jason's manhood warm her belly before he retreated from her.

"I love you, Jason." she mouthed, as he tenderly brushed her bangs out of her face before giving her a gentle kiss, "Happy Birthday."

Jason perked up when he read those words off her lips. "Happy Birthday," it had been such a long time since he had one of those. His birthday was normally marred and barren of joy, as it was also the day he had drowned all those years ago and lost everything he previously knew. But now... it no longer had to be. He had been given the best present he could have ever wished for. His good girl and her love, companionship, and devotion. It just dawned on Jason that it had been a year since that fateful day she stumbled into his life, turning his world upside down in the best way imaginable.

Finally, Jason reached over her and opened the locks on Lisa's shackles, releasing her from bondage. It had been fantastic, the best birthday he had ever had in many, MANY years. But all good things must come to an end at some point. Lightly, he pulled her close, cuddling against his mate's naked body in his own attempt to tell her, "I love you too." Though as he nuzzled and held her close, it didn't take Jason long to realize that Lisa had already fallen asleep. The poor little thing was completely exhausted and out like a light! Patches of her skin had also darkened considerably as bruises began to form, especially around her hips and where she had pulled against the chains. Perhaps he had played a little bit too rough, gotten over excited.

But his little female didn't shy away or fear him. No, she only snuggled and cuddled closer to him. Jason rested for a few moments, watching with endearment as a small but adorable yawn escaped Lisa's mouth. Maybe tomorrow he'd treat her to a nice, long hot bath. She seemed to like those. Then the glint of something shiny on the ground caught his eye, momentarily breaking him from his thoughts. With his long arms, Jason was able to reach it without disturbing Lisa from her well deserved sleep. Looking at the shiny object in question, he remembered, the silver whistle he took from the intruder in the woods. Not only was it pretty, but now Lisa could call out to him over longer distances. He'd have an easier time finding her while they were patrolling or out on the hunt. Honestly, Jason wasn't really sure when Lisa's birthday was, so he'd just give her a present now, on his. Why not? It was his special day and he'd do as he pleased.

 _'Thank you, Lisa. Thank you for being my good girl.'_ Jason grunted to himself, clumsily clasping the necklace chain around Lisa's neck, _'I'll always remain your good boy.'_

Seeing her, wearing nothing but the jewelry HE had given her, it pleased Jason to no end. And he knew that she'd be happy when she woke up and saw it. Settling in for the night, Jason pulled the large, luxurious faux fur blanket over their bodies. Laying with Lisa, completely naked and feeling the warmth of her body against his skin, oh did Jason ever love it. He basked in the moment, feeling his loving mate's body heat pressed tightly against him while admiring the little gift he had given her. Purring in the back of his throat, Jason leaned down and kissed the top of her head, slowly stroking her silky skin before letting the calming sensation lull him to sleep.

 _"_ _Happy Birthday, my special, special boy."_ Mother whispered, in the back of his mind.

 _'Thank you, Mother. For the best gift of all.'_

 _ **::The End::**_

 **Author's Notes::** Smut fic... simple as that. But, I kinda wanted it to be something more then just smut. I love the idea of Jason and Lisa playing out in the woods. I mean, think of the awesome game of hide and seek you could have there... you know, if there weren't two killers that would maul you within an inch of your life once they found you. Not only is it a fun way to spend downtime when you don't have a steady flow of intruders, but it keeps the hunting and tracking skills sharp.

I also explored the possibility of "What would happen if someone saw Jason hauling Lisa off?" She'd probably just look like another one of his victims, especially since they'd been chasing each other through the woods all day. So that little aspect was fun to toy around with.

And of course, sexy time! Dear God, these two are so adorable together. I did one story previously where Lisa introduces Jason to bondage for pleasure and now he wants to try it with her chained up. Besides, I think my favorite slasher deserves to have a happy birthday. Don't you?

Anyways, hope you enjoy. Feel free to review and/or PM me. On another note, Blake might be getting her own spinoff. Would any of you be interested in that? Oh listen to me and my shameless self promotion. Also, be sure to give Lady Voorhees, my amazing friend and author of the original, "The Strange Good Girl" some love!

 **Disclaimer:: You should know by now that I don't claim to own Ft13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, etc. Lisa is owned by Lady Voorhees, used with permission.**


End file.
